This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of raspberry (Rubus idaeus L.) plant named ‘Pacific Deluxe’. ‘Pacific Deluxe’ originated as a seedling from the cross between the proprietary female raspberry parent ‘401’ (unpatented) with the proprietary male raspberry parent ‘433’ (unpatented) made in April 2003 in Oxnard, Calif.
The new cultivar was first propagated via vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Watsonville, Calif. in June 2007 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Watsonville, Calif. for two generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for prior to the filing of this application. ‘Pacific Deluxe’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.